The development of Internet technologies provides great convenience for the life and work of people. At present, a terminal needs to send a service request to a service server online when subscribing a service, so that the service server processes a corresponding service according to the service request. For example, at present, a user may send a payment request to a payment service server by surfing the Internet with a mobile phone, so that the payment service server completes a payment operation according to the payment request.
However, it cannot be ensured that the terminal is definitely in an online state. For example, when a user terminal uses a wireless network, the following case may occur: there is no network signal or a network signal is too weak, leading to communication failure or poor communication quality. In this case, it is difficult for the user terminal to request a service server to execute a corresponding service operation.